Blue and Orange
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Bunch of Crenny stuff because why not? Might have lemons might not. Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of the characters I use!
1. Athazagoraphobia

PinkNinja: Haha, don't own South Park. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athazagoraphobia<strong>_

_noun Psychology; _

_1) The fear of forgetting or being forgotten about. _

I closed my book, sighing, and put my head on my desk. I'm tired. I'm just tired. Of everything lately. I can't think, I can't speak, I can't do anything. And it's all because of that one person. This one has been on my mind. He's my best friend too. Ever since my friends weren't being good enough friends towards me. But he's been there for me. Through ups and downs. Yup, you guessed it, the famous, one and only, stoic Craig Tucker. But I'm afraid too. Afraid that someone will take my place as best friend. And someone will. I'm scared that once he gets a new best friend, I'll be thrown away. It was only a few minuets left until school ended so I guess I could wait. I looked over to Craig and saw that he was bored out of his mind, doing nothing. I quietly giggled to myself and continued to also, do nothing until time was up. I was going to Craig's house today anyways. I counted down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And on cue, the bell had rung, signaling the end of school. I got up from my desk and got ready to head out. Put on my backpack, and walked out of class. There he was, standing and waiting for me. I gave a smile in which he did not notice but I didn't mind.

"Let's go." He walked first and left me behind which had me wondering, I had considered him as a friend, but did he consider me as one? Sure, I thought he was MY best friend but now I don't know anymore. We are friends, right?

"Dude, are you okay?" I looked up at the voice that was calling me. He was about 10 feet away from me, looking back. I gave a sheepish smile as I nodded my head and ran over to him.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He eyed me to check if anything was wrong.

"No dude! Nothing to worry about!" I playfully punched him and he chuckled a little. He chuckled! So that means, that I could make him smile, and making people smile means that I'm their friend right? Right.. I think... His house wasn't that far away now that you think about it. I was inside without even noticing. I followed him upstairs and placed my backpack down on the floor. I left my shoes in front of the door like he told me to and sat on his bed. He sat with me but rather close to me. No one else was home so it was just us. The thought made me tingle for some unknown reason. I couldn't keep twiddling my thumbs and looking around. The atmosphere between us was awkward. He noticed me and asked me once again.

"Are you okay?" I looked up into his eyes, which were staring straight into mine, and couldn't help feel my cheeks heat. I managed to choke out a yes and say that I was just a little tired. Wrong move, when I said I was tired, he grabbed my head and placed it on his lap. He started to stroke my hair and I couldn't help but be even more flushed.

"Just try to get a little sleep Kenny." Was what he told me. I got into a comfortable position and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his steady breathing. In and out, in and out, in and out. I kept this going until I got tired and eventually fell asleep on his lap.

* * *

><p>My eyes were shot with bright light as I opened my eyes. It hurt to keep my eyes open so I squinted to see where I was. There's no one here and the silence is unbearable. I looked around to see if anyone was here with me and sure enough, out of no where, there was Craig. I start to smile as I get closer to him. I get up behind him and put my arms around him, embracing him with my head on his shoulder. Albeit he was a few inches taller, I was comfortable. He turned around and suddenly pushed me off him. Surprised by his action, I reached a hand out to Craig but he slapped my hand back.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you don't give people you don't know hugs." You look at me with disgust, as you thought that a mere touch with me would instantly kill you.

"Craig, don't you remember? It's me, Kenny!" I try not to show my fear as you eye me up and down. You shake your head.

"No, I don't." He spat with his nasally voice. "And even if I did, I would leave you in a fucking second."

My eyes, threatened to burst as you said those lines with pure venom. No, this wasn't Craig. Yet it was at the same time. The Craig that would crack a small smile every once and awhile was nothing like this. But he did hold the same attitude as Craig did. I don't know anymore but as soon as you turned around to leave, I had dropped a few tears to the ground, then a couple more, until I was pouring my eyes out. I reached my hand out and choked on a sob as you were walking farther away. You stopped, turned around, looked at me like I was a fucking rat, then turned back around to leave again. That was it, he had forgotten about me. And I was weak. I am weak. I was forgotten. Forgotten, by the one that I cared the most about. By my only friend that truly understood me. My eyes got heavy and everything started to fade to black. I am nothing now.

* * *

><p>I woke up with you shaking me awake. I was sweating and panting.<p>

"Kenny! Tell me what's wrong!" I looked at him and cried.

"C-craig! D-don't ev-ever leave me a-alone again!" I gasped and sniffed. Clutching onto Craig as support, I was embraced into a tight hug.

"I won't." These words only made me cry harder. I tightened my grip on his jacket, making my knuckles turn deathly white. Holding onto him was the only way I knew that he wouldn't leave me. He started rubbing my back soothingly and this made me calm down. It worked, and pretty soon, I was only sniffing and rubbing at my eyes. Why was it that crying made you tired?

"Mind telling me what happened?" You held my hands, hoping for a response. I gulped and sighed, telling you what had happened and why I had that nervous break down earlier.

"Kenny, I would never forget you. Even if I could, I wouldn't." But what if he did?

"You could! And you would if you had the chance." I couldn't help but lay this all on me. As if I was the one causing him trouble. I looked down, not making eye contact until you pushed me onto the bed, leaving me underneath and you on top.

"I wouldn't Kenny. I wouldn't because I... I... Fuck it, let me just show you!" You went down and pushed your lips to mine. My eyes had widened at first but I soon began to kiss back. A tongue glazed over my bottom lip and I gladly gave permission as you shoved your tongue inside my mouth, twirling and playing with mine. I fell into submission as your hand crept over my body and landed on a nub. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as you started tweaking and pinching it. Soon out of breath, we separated out lips and looked at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Did.. did that prove as to why I will not and could not forget you? Kenny McCormick, I love you and nothing could make me forget that." He had a serious look on his face and I couldn't help but smile. Because only Craig could make me feel this way. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to go all the way with him. It was the right mood anyways.

"If you love me, then show me. Show me that you love me Craig Tucker." You smiled when I had said this and licked your lips, showing how badly you also wanted this. I wanted this because I love you Craig. I love you and I can't live without you. So do me a favor and don't forget about me.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Not exactly how I wanted this to turn out but.. meh.<p> 


	2. Mute

PinkNinja: Oh my god, I'm so tired. So much homework. I don't think I can handle it all.

* * *

><p>It's impossible to say 'I love you' without a voice. Well, it's impossible to say anything, really. Truth is, I'm a mute. This meant that I can't say anything but I could hear and see just fine. It's a curse if you think about it. How am I a mute? Is there more mutes than me? You see, when you're born into the world that I was born into, you'll have a 5050 chance of being either a mute or a talker. If I had a wish, just one wish, then I would want to be able to hear a voice. Either it be mine or someone else's. It gets a little silent in our part of the line. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, but there is a law, or rule, that states in big black bold letters that we mutes can never EVER interact with the talkers in ANY way. It's sad but who can interfere with the law? Anyways, there's a line, a line that separates the mutes and talkers. It's literally just a simple line drawn onto the sand that splits us apart. So I sit here, near the line, watching the moon and stars twinkle in the dark sky that seems to have covered the once blue rooftop. I just watch as time passes by and just forget about all of my surroundings, taking in the salty ocean smell and feeling the cold wind slap my face. It doesn't hurt , but it's not pleasant at the same time. I close my eyes and take deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. I don't notice another person come by and sit down next to me by the line. I don't notice his blue hat with the yellow puffball on top of his head. I don't notice him staring at me, taking a good look at my face. I don't notice how part of his hair sways to the left and the other part sways to the right. And I definitely don't notice his mesmerizing dark blue eyes. Okay, maybe I do notice all the features on him but I didn't quite catch his name.

"My name is Craig."

This time I do look at you, taking in more serious details about your face. I frantically write some words on the sand. He looks at them and just chuckle.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to you but you seem nice. What's your name?" His voice is a bit nasally but I think it's kind of cute.

I scribble down some words onto the sand with my finger again.

"Kenny, huh? Well I guess we're friends now."

Friends, huh? So he's my first friend? I didn't expect it to be a talker of all things! Here's the thing, I don't have much friends. Being mute is not the way to interact and get social as far as I know. I involuntarily smile and nod my head. All I wanted was to hear a voice and I finally did.

_But at what price?_

So here I am again, waiting for his return. I'm waiting for Craig to talk to me. I'm willing to listen. To hear more of his voice. So he tells me about his day. About his sister, about his friends, about everything in his life basically. He says he hates his life being one of the talkers. He says, if he could be like me, then it would be great. And I just sit there, listening to him keep on talking with his mouth. His mouth that can emit beautiful words and I wish that I could talk like him.

_But then everything breaks away and falls apart and you have no one to blame but yourself._

I finally had the courage to step over the line and meet some of his friends. He kept pestering me about crossing that I had to. Well, I kind of wanted to too. Everything about his part is loud and talkative. I expected this much.

"So you are the one he keeps talking about. The way Craig describes you is right to the spot." His friend with the brown hair had said to me. What was his name? I remember it had started with a C but that was it. The boy with the brown hair had green eyes. That was unexpected. His green eyes were natural and I put my face up close to his to examine them. For some reason his cheeks turned a dark shade of red that I've never seen. They were somewhat natural too. As I pulled myself away I looked over to find Craig kind of glaring at his friend. He pulled me close and told me I had to go back. Told me that if I didn't leave, they would get suspicious. So I left. I felt giddy for some reason. I couldn't tell anybody that I had crossed the line. They'll never forgive me.

_What's the point? I can't forgive myself for the things I've done, even now._

I sneak back over everyday now and I enjoy every minute there. I've made some friends there too! I've been sneaking there every day that I hadn't noticed my sister getting sick and even more with each passing day. The doctors said that it was a simple cold but it had gotten worse. So now I'm by her bed in the hospital crying my eyes out. I notice my sisters features because I want to remember her one more time. Her face is deathly pale, her brown hair is disheveled, and she looks as if she's going to go anytime soon. Her breathing is a bit heavy and she tells me not to worry. That it wasn't my fault even though it was. If I had never passed the line. If I had never interacted with him. I can't keep this up anymore. My sister is going to die and I've been causing it. So I wait for him to meet me by the line and when he does, I can't help but stare up at the dark sky, hoping that tears won't interrupt what I'm about to say to him. I can't look at him because I know that once I look at his eyes, I'm done for. I can't say no. He gets near me and step over the line that has caused me grief and he asks me what's wrong. I can only hand him a slip of paper saying goodbye. And I run, I run and run and run back to my house, crying and bawling because today. I have lost a friend that I can never get back. My heart aches and trembles but I can't do anything. Heavy breaths and gasping followed by tears are left on my beaten up bed. But no sound emits from my mouth. Because I'm a cursed mute.

_But as time goes on, she doesn't get better. He doesn't stop sitting near the line waiting for me. And I don't stop blaming myself for it._

By now, I'm as bad as my sister. My face is deathly white, my eyes are bloodshot from all the crying, and I won't eat or drink unless I need to (which is not that often). My baby blues eyes are now a dull shade of blue, my hair is tousled, and everything is boring. A world with no sound is suffocating. It feels as if I can't breathe. As if I'm drowning. Every day, after the other, time passes on and I feel a part of me slipping away into the cracks of the floor. I'll keep sitting there, legs close to my chest until I can't take it anymore. Until I feel that I am starting to lose my mind.

_He's here. He's here to talk to me. For me to explain everything to him. But I can't because I can't put it into words. Because I'm a mute._

I'm in my room and somebody barges in and it's him. He doesn't look angry. It's a bit of sadness and nothing at the same time. He grabs me by the hand, not daring to make a sound, as if he was a mute and took me over to where we first met. Only then, he starts talking.

"Why are you doing this?"

I can't answer, so I look up because I feel tears threaten me again.

"Why did you leave me with a goodbye? Did you think it wasn't going to affect me? Did you think that it didn't matter? As if you could just flush away our friendship? Because if you wanted that then you can have it." He tosses me the crumple note I gave him and left me standing there crying once again.

_Because it doesn't matter. Because I shouldn't have done anything in the first place._

I've been keeping the note with me since he threw it back at me. He wrote something in there. All it says is 'Why?' and I want to answer him but it'll just make things more complicated than it already is. But I still write down the reason. Because if I couldn't say goodbye to you then one of my most important family members would die. Because my sister is everything to me. Because I'm pathetic and can't take all the pressure that's building up inside of me. Because… because… Because if I stood around with you any longer, you would notice my feeling for you and leave me once you found out. Because guys shouldn't like each other. Because it's wrong.

**_Because I'm scared._**

They found out. About me and you. They found out that we've been interacting. And they're going to kill you for it. I didn't think it was this serious but it was. Now they're going to kill us. They took you in first, then me. Into this containment room.

"Now tell me, why did you HAVE to screw things up? You first blondie, tell me or I'm going to have to use force."

I was trembling. They gave me paper and a pencil but I couldn't move my hand. I couldn't tell them. Not if they were going to kill us.

"Now all I want are answers and if you can't tell us then I'm going to have to force you." I heard knuckles crack.

"It's because we were lonely and had no one else to play with." I looked over to him. He had a straight face on, not even scared by the man in front of us.

"Why not just play with your own kind of people? Why'd you have to go make it harder for us? Because of you two, there are more problems then there was in a month!" Everything that came out of the man's mouth was exactly the things that I didn't want to hear. That I was causing more problems. That everything was once again, my fault.

"Well, maybe because this rule is fucking stupid and we shouldn't be listening to it anyways! Maybe because you guys are idiots that came up with this thing to make us feel terrified of the other! Have you even-"Craig's sentence was cut short as I heard a skin–on-skin contact. I looked over, eyes wide, and saw his head turned to face one side, the redness already beginning to form on his cheek.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WE CAME UP WITH THIS FOR A REASON! NOT BECAUSE WE WANTED TO MAKE US FEEL TERRIFIED OF THE OTHER! SO STOP BABBLING AND TELL ME THE TRUTH BECAUSE I NOW YOU AINT' TELLING IT TO ME NOW! REMEMBER, I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO USE FORCE I YOU AREN'T COOPERATING WITH ME." His words boomed in the place we were currently held at. My ears started to hurt and I winced. Craig's hands were behind him and were tied together with rope so that he couldn't hurt him in anyway and mine were free because I needed to write if I ever was going to tell them the truth. With glaring eyes, Craig said two words.

"Make me." These two bold words were going to get him killed.

So he did, punches were being thrown at his face and I just stood there watching. Blow after blow after blow. I opened my mouth and tried to scream stop but nothing came out. Tears had dropped to the ground, sliding off my cheek. I started to scream even though nothing came out.

_STOP! STOP, PLEASE!_

My throat burned and started itching. I could get over to them because they had my legs chained to one part of the wall. I started shouting but still, nothing. My throat burned and hurt. I couldn't do anything. Craig was going to die right in front of my eyes. He was going to be beat to death.

_STOP! PLE-_

I felt that I had ripped a hole in my throat as an opening had broke. Tremendous pain was at my throat and I felt as if I could pass out.

"-E-ASE, ST-OP!"

He stopped his fists and looked over at me.

"Y-you.. You talked! But you're a mute!"

"Pl-se st-p h-rt-ng h-m." Vowels were missing, throat was buring, I was going to pass out. I felt my breathing become heavier as my eyes threatened to close. I felt that I was bleeding everywhere. I was suffocating and I couldn't breathe. No matter how many breaths I took, I would never ever feel the air rush to my lungs. I was going to eventually die. My eyes got heavy as he rushed over to me. Darkness slowly filled my vision and I couldn't see.

_But now, I could finally pay for everything that I've done. I've been such a problem for everyone._

I felt myself wake up to the beeping of monitors. How long have I passed out for? Why wasn't I dead? Tubes were on me and I was breathing by the thing on my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was called but it kept me breathing. I looked over the room and saw Craig. His head rested at the corner of the hospital bed as he was sleeping while sitting on a chair. His face was damaged but there were now patches covering up the ugly splotches of purple and blue. I couldn't help but keep staring. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he instantly woke up and stared straight into my eyes. I looked away because I knew he was going to be mad. I knew that I had let him get hurt. And I hate myself for that. But he wasn't mad. He came up to me and hugged me. Face on his chest I couldn't help but to cry all over again. After everything he still welcomes me with open arms.

"Cr-g" The vowels were missing but I had managed to say three letters, but it hurt to say them.

"Don't speak, you're going to kill yourself. Are you okay?" He let go of my and sat back down. I managed to nod as he started saying everything that happened after I had passed out.

"He started freaking out that you could talk and immediately got off me. He thought you were one of us so he let us off. He was the one who paid for your bill and my face. He got everything cleared up and just left. What he didn't know that you were actually just a mute." He chuckled for a bit then looked serious.

"How _did_ you manage to talk?"

I didn't know how to answer that. It just kind of ripped a hole in my throat and almost killed me. So I shrugged. He didn't ask about it anymore. Instead he took out a note and opened it for me to see. It was the note that I wrote to give to him. Well, was going to anyway.

"I found it in your pocket. Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. It's just, with the sudden note that said goodbye on it, you're going to expect to need some answers. Look, if you want to stop hanging out, that's fine."

I immediately shook my head from side to side to stop where he was going with this. He saw and chuckled.

"But, I'd rather us keep being close to each other. I, really like you. You know that right?" There was silence and you winced.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that." He started to walk away but I stopped him. My arms were around him to keep him from going and I got him to sit back down while still hugging him. You remember how I said it's hard to say 'I love you' without a voice? It's still really hard even with a voice. So I murmured.

"L-ove y-o-u."

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: O. M. G. I'm tired.<p> 


	3. Masked

PinkNinja: A little smut for you guys.

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick has put a mask on today. One that covers his whole face. One where we cannot see him at all. When I asked him why all he could do was stare at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was looking at me. I just knew for some reason. He wouldn't take it off. The teachers don't really care about him so he had it on the whole time. This wasn't the first time he has had it on though. Sometimes it was only for a day. Sometimes, for a week. He once had it on for at least a month until he took it off. I didn't question him that time though. But underneath that mask, I knew he was frowning. He is still near other people, interacting making them laugh, smile, grin, happy. But I can see, even from far away, that underneath, he is still sad. Still very lonely. It makes me sick. I don't want to see him frowning like that.<p>

"McCormick, drop the mask." You stop smiling and grin at me.

"What mask?" You ask with confidence.

"The one you're wearing. It's hiding your face and that makes me sick."

You stop smiling and look around to the other people that have suddenly surrounded us. You give off a nervous chuckle and grab my hand to leave. Breaking the circle of people that were surrounding us, you bring me to a janitors' closet. You close and lock the door then looked at me.

"Craig, I really don't know what you're talking about." This only infuriates me. I grab his arm and pull him forward. He winces and struggles out of my grip to only trip and lose balance. I fall on top with him beneath me. Taking the opportunity, I place my fingers on his mask to take it off because all I want to see is his face but it cracks. The mask starts to chip off and I can see tears well up in his wide eyes. I wipe it away before it can come out and tell him something.

"Don't cry. You'll look ugly."

He struggles to not cry and does anyway. I start wiping away his tears. One by one, slowly wiping them away so that new tears can come flowing down. He gets up and looks at me once more. Eyes with sadness that can break you apart are really depressing to watch, so I look away. I reach out to grab his arm but when I do, he winces again. I know something is up now. I roll up his sleeves to see gashes on his pale arm. I involuntarily wince and start to trace and count each cut. One, two, three, four… six, seven, eight… twelve, thirteen, fourteen… nineteen, twenty, twenty one… there's too many. I look up at him as he frowns, disappointed in what he's done. I start unzipping his parka and he looks at me with nervous eyes. I tell him it's okay. At least I think so. When I lift up the shirt that he wears under the parka, I see bruises. Blue and purple splotches of ugly. It doesn't suit him. I push him back and start kissing and counting each bruise. One, two, three… six, seven, eight… fourteen, fifteen… twenty one, twenty two… even more than his cuts. One by one, I kiss them with gentleness that he never got from his parents. Or with anyone. I start from top to the bottom. I take off his pants and see other splotches of ugly on his legs. I start to kiss them too. He whimpers as my face is near his thigh, kissing and kissing. You cover your face with gloved hands and start crying again.

"Why Craig? Why are you the only one to notice?" I stop kissing and move to his face, where his hands still are. I take them away and stare directly into his baby blue eyes. And I say my reason.

"Because I love you."

And he starts crying again. I slowly kiss away his tears and start playing with his blonde hair. This calms you down a bit. You look at me once you're done with the crying.

"Kiss me Craig." And I oblige with your demand. Our lips meet in a rushed fashion as I hurry to make you feel loved. Important even. My tongue glides over your lips and you give me permission to enter. Once in, we battle for dominance. Tongues clashing and exploring, wanting to find a new taste in the other. I had won and he had let me take control. I could feel our erections brush against each other. You moan into my mouth and I keep exploring. Once I feel as if I were to pass out, I let go of your lips, with only a string of saliva still connecting us. Face heated and red, I put my knee between your opened legs and you give out a gasp. I bring my face to your chest and start licking everywhere. From your nipple to your bellybutton. Sucking and kissing, you moan and wiggle underneath me. The sight only makes me want to do more. Then I stop and realize what I was doing. I kneel up and you look at me, confused. I was doing this against your will and I'm not sure if you were letting me. You also kneel up and put your arms around my neck, giving me a hug.

"Please Craig, don't stop. I want to feel loved. I want to not be somebody's fuck toy anymore. I don't want any more beatings. I want you, I _need_ you. So please show me you love me Craig. Because I love you too." And you kiss me and I push you down again, taking control. My hand going to his erection and slipping underneath his boxers to grasp his erection. You moan and mumble out a yes. I keep stroking until you can't take it anymore and just cum. You look at me, eyes dusted with lust and say, '_my turn_'. You start by stripping me off until I was bare to your eyes only. Your face gets near my dick and you start stroking it. Then you go and lick the head and I give out a breathy moan. You then engulf the thing as if it was a meal and start stretching yourself. The sight was too much to take in and I felt as if I could cum right away. But you took my stick out of your mouth before I could cum. You also took your fingers out and got on top of me.

"Craig, I can't hold it in anymore. I need it." You position yourself and slowly slide in. When it's finally all in you give out a big moan. You take no time as to stop and just rush into it. Names of Craig and Kenny were breathed into the room. Up and down, up and down, you were just jumping up and down and taking control. I thought you got tired so I took control and pushed you on your back, holding your legs to your chest and just kept thrusting. I was finding your prostate, each thrust getting deeper and at a different angle. I had hit a spot that made you shiver and just repeatedly kept hitting it. I grasped your now standing erection and started stroking again.

"C-Craig, I-I'm going to c-cum.. Please, f-faster.." Like you said, I had gone faster. I was about to come too but needed that extra push to drive both him and I to the edge. He had finally came and while he came, his ass had clenched tightly around my member and that made me go insane. I came right inside him and kissed him. It was bliss and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. We were both tired and exhausted that we couldn't move so we decide to just cuddle with each other for the rest of the school period.

"I never thought that you were great at sex, Craig." You chuckled weakly as I grinned.

"Well you don't know a lot of things about me."

Our clothes were on top of us, hiding our naked body as we cuddled in the janitors' closet. His head on my chest, my arms surrounding him. I love Kenny McCormick and I was not going to have it any other way.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: So, how was it? Pretty good? Pretty bad?<p> 


	4. Left To the Ashes

PinkNinja: This is going to be a shorty D: A bit Stenny ;~; Complete opposite of Masked.

* * *

><p>I was always just a simple good fuck to Craig. He only needed me so that until he had the twtitchy-ass blonde, he would leave me. At first I didn't really mind but after the first few fucks, I slowly found myself wanting more. While I had basically worshiped him, he treated me like shit, only needing me when he was hard or horny. But I didn't mind, as long as he needed me then I would at least feel special.<p>

"Why are you doing this Kenny? You know he's just going to leave you once he has the balls to confess to Tweek." Stan eyes me with pity. I can only look up to keep myself from crying. He's right and he knows that I know.

"I know Stan, I just want to pretend I don't know." I keep looking up, my eyes slowly tearing up. I know.

Everytime he rams into me I would always be a little scared. Scared that once he's done, he'll leave me and go over to the other scrawny blonde. I can't take it. Each time he mumbles out Tweek's name I feel a little hurt. Hurt that he has the balls to think of him while doing me. Everytime he kisses me I can't help but feel a little sad. Sad that those kisses weren't for me. And everytime he looks at me with eyes that scream, 'I want to fuck you' I feel a little happy. Happy that he's fucking me and not him.

"Kenny, you need to stop. You're going to lose yourself. It's not worth it. He's going to be the end of you and you know it. Besides there are other people who will love you like Sta-" Kyle quickly clamps his hand on top of his mouth. I eye you suspiciously and try to figure out whose name you almost blurted out. I shrug and continue on my way. Don't look up, don't make others look your way, don't let them pity you. I live by these words. They help me get by in the life I never wanted. Kyle noticed and keeps his mouth shut, continuing to walk home with me.

I lost it. You just said _his _name and I lost it. I don't know why but it just ticked me off.

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry don'tcry don'tcry don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry..._

Repeating this mantra in my head, I picked up my clothes and left your house. Each time I repeated it, it got a little faster and sounded a little different each time.

_Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tleaveme don't... don't leave.. me..._

I started to cry. Wiping away the tears furiously I continued on my way home. I didn't expect to see Stan standing outside waiting for me. He saw me crying. Shit. I wipe my face from all the left over tears that has stained my face and give a weak smile. But you see right through it and get up to embrace me in a tight hug. Now, I'm not and emotional guy or whatever but his warm hug brought me to tears all over again.

"Don't ever let him hurt you again." Stan had whispered into my ear. I could only nod while sob. Never again. Never again, will I be left to the ashes.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Well, I didn't really like this but hopefully you guys do!<p> 


	5. Truths and Liars

PinkNinja: Based on the song Eight Hundred by Hatsune Miku. Also in Kyle's point of view because why not?

* * *

><p>We had an assignment. It was that we had to write about someone or something very important to us. You had went first and that surprised me, you never do an assignment. I picked my head up and began to listen.<p>

"Today for what I had wrote for the assignment our teacher have given us is called 'Truths'." I saw you take a deep breath and begin to read.

"Everything I'm going to say right now is the truth. None of this is a lie." Your first sentence starts off with your voice being happy and cheery, just like your usual self. A mind filled with carefree and nothing. Just the way you are. Kenny, a person who pays no mind to anything, doing what he wants to get what he needs.

"Sugar is salty and salt is sweet." Already, I heard a couple snickers from the background. However, you took no mind of this and continued with your paper.

"I believe that a god _does _indeed exist and that all our wishes can come true. I believe that the sun rises in the west and fish swim in the sky with the stars." A fit of kids are laughing and the teacher only shushes them. I don't get it, shouldn't this be unacceptable? This isn't what he was supposed to write about but the teacher only smiles and with his eyes, tells him to go on. So he goes on.

"I believe that I am in fact in a very happy world with smiling people and cheering friends. Everyone in the world deep down is a good person and I can get to see the person I like..." I notice your voice wavers a bit.

"...all the time. The summers are unbearable hot and the winters are freezing. The cars don't bring the world harm and we can all stay beautiful.

." By the second sentence, your voice had gone back to the usual cheery manor it was before, when it had started. My green orbs looking directly at you with confusion. I can see you fighting back something. An urge of some sort.

"We all don't go through countless ups and downs in our lives and our lives are perfect. When you wake up you feel weary and when you fall asleep you fell energized. You are not important to me and I hate you with all my guts. When you hold my hand I want to barf and when you smile I want to kill myself." By now, you're trembling to get to the next lines of your paper. Your smile is gone and you're clutching your paper tightly, as if you were to let go and all that work would disappear, right down the drain.

"I... I'm so sad when you're next to me and happy when you're gone. I… I really hate you, you know that? I really hate that stupid blue and yellow puffball hat you always wear. I really hate that you're still breathing and alive. You're… you're still alive." Your whole body was trembling and I saw a tear drop down to your paper along with more following. You look up at us and give us a forced smile.

"Everything I said… was a complete and utter lie. So please, don't listen to what I've said. Please cover your ears and smile. The god doesn't exist and nearly everyone's dreams are crushed. Everyone in the world is bad person and strife continues to go on. No one is happy in the end. I'm not able to see you all the time and… you're not alive and breathing well." You're crying now and all we can do is stare as you continue on with your paper.

"We all go through countless ups and downs and we are all not perfect. You are very important to me and I miss you. When you hold my hand I want to relive this moment forever and whenever you smile, I want to keep living." You take a moment to pause and by now, we're all quiet and fully listening.

"I'm so happy when your next to me and so sad when you're gone. I really miss you and I…" You sob loudly and it feels as if you were doing this forever. Crying every night and day, reliving it every now and then.

"… I love you with all my heart. So by now, you would know that everything might've been a truth or a lie. I don't really know anymore. All I wanted to do was live together with you and be happy forever. But you're gone and I'm a liar. I'm a liar so don't listen anymore. But still, in this wonderful world of ours, I still want a part of you to live on with me." Even though you had left out a name, I had a feeling all of us knew who _he _was. I had a feeling that even though, he's not here, he heard everything he needed to hear. But even in this so called 'wonderful' world of ours, there would always be liars to help cover things up and truths to break us apart. And I think that you were not ready for that truth. You was not ready that your beloved was

Dead.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Sorry it took a while for me to update this story. ;^;<p> 


	6. Evreyhting Wronrg Wtih This Title

PinkNinja: Okay. New chapter. I hope you like it! Thumbs up for Stenny?

* * *

><p>Trust me when I say that everything that I say right now is truth. Just trust me. I'm in love with Kenny McCormick. But he thinks that Tweek and I are dating. And whenever I try to clear things up, he gets to thinking that we're having sex. (Crazy, I know) And since I know that Tweek actually likes me, he'll deny everything I say to him that starts with,'We are not actually' and ends with 'dating'. And I made it even more awkward between us because every time we eat lunch, Tweek will always bring his own homemade lunch and make one for me too and just start feeding me. I can't do anything because every time I don't eat what he makes, he'll become all dramatic and say that I don't love him anymore. This will cause a scene and I don't particularly want any fucking attention, apart from Kenny, on me. And guess what fucking else? The only person that knows about this problem is Stan, fucking Marsh. I fucking hate the bastard and he hates me. That's why he's fucking hitting on Kenny right now. Because he 'apparently' also fucking likes Kenny McCormick. I can see Stan's arm is on one side of Kenny, trapping him halfway. I can see his other hand caressing Kenny's left cheek and I stare as Stan's lips move closer and closer to Kenny's but not to kiss. No, not to kiss, but to whisper something dirty or naughty into his ear. And I stare with jealousy, wishing I can get close to Kenny like that. But I can't because of the predicament I'm in. Kenny only blushes for a bit, surprised at what he said, but ends up chuckling at his comment.<p>

"It's going to take a lot more than that lame pick up line to get me, Marsh. You know that too."

I can only stare as Marsh's hand nervously scratch the back of his head and say something along the lines of, "Well it was worth a shot."

Another P.O.V. (I other words, Kenny's P.O.V.)

I'm walking to Craig's house and I can see him sitting on his bed with a bored look. I go and knock his door but Craig doesn't answer, his mom does. She let's me in and I go up to his room and find it slightly ajar. I was about to open the door but I heard another voice coming from his room.

"C-craig! Gah! I-I need to tell you -nnhg- something!"

I stopped my hand from reaching the door and backed up a bit before putting my back against the wall and listening to them.

"What is it Tweek?"

"Well, -GAH! I t-think I... I... AHH TO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Don't tug your-"

His sentence is cut off and I wonder what happened. I peek into his room and I can see Tweek kissing him. I guess this was going to eventually happen but still... my heart aches. I choke back a sob but luckily, I don't make a noise. I can't be sad. I need to be happy for Craig. Okay, I'll put my feelings aside for now and cheer them on! Because this is what.. _ friends _do. I barge in with a smile to hide my true self that's bursting with sadness. Craig sees me and pushes Tweek off him.

"Kenny! This is.."

I cut him off.

"No. I know that you like Tweek. And I'm fine with that! It's just.. I totally think you go well with him. Well, I should get going right? I must be bothering your time to do your thing." I quickly leave his room but can hear him tell me to wait. But I don't stop fast walking. Once I'm out of his house, I continue to fast walk but that turns into jogging and that turns into running which makes my eyes sting from the cold. My head is down and I instantly regret it because I bump into someone.

"Damn, that hurt."

I quickly get up.

"I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up!" I reach my hand out and find a red gloved hand on mine. I know these gloves.

"Stan?"

"Kenny? Hold on, Kenny, why are you crying?"

"Huh, I am?" I put my hand on my face and wipe my cheek. I can feel the tears coming out.

"Oh, I guess I am." I fake a laugh and he can see right through me. He embraces me and says to let it all out. So I do. I'm standing in the middle of the street with Stan hugging me and me crying to his jacket. How pathetic am I? Let me answer that, very pathetic.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Uh. yeah. I'm gonna end it here.<p> 


	7. The Little MerKenny

PinkNinja: Yes, The Little MerKenny. Bite me for not making a better title.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's P.O.V.<strong>

_"Kenny! Don't ever go up to the surface, it's dangerous." My mom had just seen_ _me get to close to the surface and had gotten too worried_ _about me yet again._

_"But I'm already 10! You said when I get bigger than I could go up and look! I got bigger then when I was 7." I whined to my mom and pouted_ (Woah, pouted?)_ at her for not letting me go explore._

_"I mean when you're older as in more mature Kenny. What about this? Maybe when your eighteenth birthday has arrived then you can go up to the surface, but for just a little bit." My eyes widened and I furiously nodded my head while smiling. _

_"Yeah! Watch me turn eighteen real fast! Then I can go up!" I went to go hug my mother and she accepted with open arms._

* * *

><p>But that was long ago. I miss my mom, I miss her so much. She died after giving birth to my little sister, Karen. I also have a brother named Kevin, but he barely talks to either me or Karen. Mom, I miss you so much. Hey mom, guess what? I'm finally eighteen! And you remember what you said right? About being mature and letting me go up. Well, today's the day. I'm going up finally! Now all I need to do is get pass dad, but that will be easy enough. I started to swim outside the house as dad and Kevin was still sleeping but something stopped me before I could go out.<p>

"Where are you going Kenny?" I turned around and my little sister was there rubbing her eyes, obviously just being awoken from her nap. Crap, I got caught.

"Ah, well... Um... I... I'm going up." I couldn't lie to my little sister. No, I wouldn't lie to her. Ever since mom had died, Kevin and dad has been neglecting us so I would have to find food for Karen and I. For the past 7 years, I've been supporting Karen and myself with food and clothes. Well, bras. I don't need clothes. If there wasn't enough food for the both of us, then I would just give Karen my portion, which is why I'm really skinny and small. Karen would always tell me to eat my own food but I would refuse, knowing that Karen has a lot to live for. I've been going to Karen with my problems and no one else, this is why I trust her and love her.

"Up? But has dad given you permission?" Karen asked with a curious look. I placed a finger upon my mouth and smiled, hoping that Karen had got it. Karen realized and nodded.

"Can you lie to dad if he asks where I am?" Karen hesitated but nodded.

"Great! Thanks Karen, you're the best!" I started to swim up to the surface but after I heard Karen say to not get captured by the humans.

"Don't worry!"

* * *

><p>And that was all I could remember before I got caught. Boy, Karen must be freaking out over me by now. I give out a weak laughter and continue to hide myself behind a couple of rocks while being inside a large fish tank. I'm a common entertainment now. But no one is here yet. Yet I can hear the soft taps of the shoes hitting the ground until they stop. And them I can see this boy, about the same size as me, stand next to the tank and put his palm out, waiting for something to come out. Most likely me. So I come out, because that's what I was captured for. For entertainment. He sees me but isn't surprised. His calm stoic face and blue chullo hat with the yellow puff ball on top make me feel like I can trust him. So I hesitantly put my palm on the glass too, right where his is and I'm not surprised that his palm is bigger.<p>

"Don't worry, you're going to get out soon. I promise."

I look up at him, surprised, he's going to get me out of here?!

"I'm going to buy you and set you free." He smiles kind-of at me and I can't help but to smile back.

"Thanks." Is all I say.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: Yes, I'm going to end it here. Sorry! But I have a little something at the end of this when I hit the tenth chapter. You'll find out soon!<p> 


	8. False Love Letter

PinkNinja: So here's one I've been working on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"C-CRAIG!" The door slamed open and I was faced by a blushing Kenneth McCormick. His voice boomed throughout the cafeteria and everyone stopped to look at him to see what the commotion was about. I was sitting with my usual gang which included of Tweek Tweak, Token Black, and Clyde Donovan.<p>

"What do you want McCormick?" My nasally voice breaking the silence. He looked at me then blushed even more. He started to walk towards me a letter in hand and then randomly kissed me on the lips. Once he was done lip locking me, he then backed away one step and shouted, "Does this answer your question Craig!" And ran off with the letter clutching tightly in his hand. I sat there, mouth agape, along with the rest of the gang and a few other students. I could hear the girls whispering to each other and giggling.

"W-what was that -nnghh!- about C-Craig?" I heard Tweek say to me. Oh crap, Tweek! How was going to explain this to him? I have a secret crush on him for about two months and McCormick randomly decides to kiss me. Plus, why would he do this now of all times? I get that we hang out most of the time but why now? McCormick is fucking dead.

"Yeah, what was that about Craig? I saw Kenny holding a letter before. Could it be? YOU GAVE HIM A LOVE LETTER?!" I could hear Clyde's laughter booming throughout the lunchroom so I flipped him off for being to loud and annoying.

"Shut up Clyde, I did NOT give the McCormick a love letter." I don't even remember even MAKING a love letter!

"Then why did he randomly kiss you?" Token asked me.

"Hell if I know, something probably went wrong in his brain." I answered him. I heard the bell ring and I got up from my table and started heading to the hallways. First thing I see is McCormick being surronded by girls asking questions.

"Kenny, that was so cute, the way you just flat out kissed him like that."

"Oh my god, Kenny! That was so sudden! I could never do that."

"What was that about Kenny? You liked Craig? I never knew that!"

Yeah, what was that about? I pushed my way through the crowd and confronted him.

"What was that about McCormick?" I stared straight into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Well, that was my confession to you. And the answer is yes, I'd love to go out with you!" McCormick smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Wait! Where did you get this from?!" I asked in panic, trying to wiggle out from his grip. He looked up at me and gave me a questioning look. He let me go and took out the letter from his pocket, unfolded it, then showed me the letter.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate most things, but I love you. Will you go out with me? -Craig Tucker." McCormick read each line out loud, as if he were reciting for a play. He even memorized the lines. And then, everything suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I remember writing this letter. But it was for Tweek. Not McCormick. In the end, I didn't want to give it to Tweek because I was embarrassed of how it turned out to be. So I threw it away. At least I think I did. Fuck. What did I get myself into? I started to notice that the circle around us got bigger and that we were trapped in.

"Uh.. McCormick?-" I was cut off by him.

"Just call me Kenny! I'll call you honey! I-if you want to of course!" He then got closer to me. He linked his arm around mine and started to cut through the crowd of whispers and gossip. He led me to next class in which we were seated next to each other. We took our seats and he looked at me.

"I'm really glad that you like me back Craig. I like, no, love you too." And he reached in for another kiss but I was fast enough to move out of the way. He looked at me weirdly.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but-"

"Oh! You're not ready? Okay, I guess I can tone it a bit down. But for now, we stick to holding hands." And there it is with his smile and I feel bad for almost telling him the truth. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am a stoic bastard but I know that other people have feelings too. And I don't want to break his heart because, well, his life is already painful. Rumors have been going around that his dad beats him whenever his dad gets drunk. And their family is dirt poor because the money that Kenny earns goes to his dad for beer and drugs. And I guess you can't really call them rumors if they're true because sometimes when he takes his parka off to put on his gym clothes, his undershirt goes up a little and I can see bruises and cuts decorating his small frame.

"Y'know, I was just about to give up hope in finding something good in life and now I've got it. I just don't want my heart to end up breaking. My family is dirt poor, and I'm the only one working hard to get money for us. But of course my dad would go and steal all of it to spend on useless things like beer and drugs. I've got Karen to protect and no one to keep me safe, so Craig, can you look out for me? Even if it's as little as keeping an eye out on me, that would be great." I didn't want to hurt him so I just nodded. I didn't notice a peice of paper land on my desk so Kenny took it and opened it.

"Craig, Tweek just thew a note at your desk saying if we are actually going out. That would be easy. Yes, we are!" He wrote yes and threw it back, smiling as he did it. If anyone asks, I'm a sucker for smiles. Not just anyone's but more specifically, Kenny's and Tweek's smiles. They always find a way to poke my weak spot. And it finds a way to get to me, every. Single. Fucking. Time.

* * *

><p>PinkNinja: I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but when I get up to a certain chapter to end these little one shots, if you call them that, then I'll let you guys choose which one I should continue. ;ω;<p> 


	9. Lynne

I can't breathe. My lungs burn. I feel like I'm going to pass out anytime. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, **_I can't breathe_****!** All I can hear is a scream. A ringing scream in my ears. It's awful. A scream, forever going. It's.. It's my scream. I'm screaming. I'm creating this mess. I'm being choked, I'm choking myself, what difference is there? My hands around my throat. The black cat says to me, "I told you not to trust him." I look at him and scream again, tightening my hands around my neck. I'm going to pass out. I can't see. It's dark. The wilting flowers are chanting, "Feeling? What are you feeling? Nothing!" All with different tiny voices. What am I feeling? Like I've lost something. Something so valuable that I can't get back. Something so important to me. _Don't let him get away with this! _I hear myself say. He's leaving me. My important someone is leaving me. With some twitchy fuck. I can't think. I let go of my own throat that I've been squeezing and run. I know he's there by Stark's Pond with that other thing that he replaced me with. He's sitting there with him. I run up to him. _I'm not letting him get away with this._

"Craig."

He turns around and sees me.

"Oh fuck. Look, this isn't what-"

Don't talk you cheating bastard. I like it better when you're silent anyways. I straddle him while he's on the bench. I'm raging, I'm going to.. I'm going to kill him.

"Can't you tell me darling, why I can't see anymore? Why can't I see the love you said you had for me?" I'm sobbing while laughing. Please, oh please! Can anyone tell me, why can't anybody love me? It's so sad yet laughable.

"GAH! W-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" says the twitchy one. And I look at him.

"You." I spit out. You're the one, who's took my something, my meaning to live, away from me. That means, you're just as bad as him! "Oh! Who's this pretty little fellow you have here?" I turn back to Craig, eyes wide with curiosity. "Please oh please! Tell me who he is, I want to at least remember his name." I lick my lips. I'm going to have fun with this one.

"You wouldn't dare Kenny."

Oh yes I would. I'll wrap my fingers around his tiny neck and give a hard squeeze. I've done it enough times to myself anyways. Too late Craig. I reached my hands out for him, he thought it was a welcoming hug, but I aimed for his neck and started choking him. SCREAM! SCREAM! CRY UNTIL YOU CAN'T SEE! Hands around the blond's neck, Craig tries to get me off, it's no use. Twitchy lets out the most satisfying scream but it soon dies out. Huh, he's dead. No pulse. Craig knocks me to the ground. And I get up, glaring at him. I lunge for his throat.

"Tell me! Why can't anybody love me?! Am I not perfect?"

His screams are perfect. Just the way I imagined it. Craig looks at me, wide eyed. The crow, who watched silently, cawed out a "It's too late, you know however much you want to, it's never going to come back." And I stare. I'm never going to get my Craig back ever again. I've lost something valuable now. Something I can never get back. I let go but Craig doesn't wake up. Not like me, not like how I would wake up later. I've lost him. once again, an endless cycle of life and death.

And I can't breathe again. I'm suffocating with these hands that I've used to kill. My own hands, the very hands that were on two people just before now lies on my throat once again. I'm choking again. I'm choking myself again. Again, again, _again_, _**AGAIN! **_I let out a horrible scream. And I'm blind by my own tears again. Tell me my darling, why can't anybody love me? And I pass out on to the floor next to my dead lover. Only difference is that I'll be coming back.

_Please, oh please, my darling, just tell me, why won't anybody love me? A cell phone that doesn't ring is just as dead._

And I'm awake once again. I've lost something once again. I just don't know what anymore.

_'Lynne disease', an unrecognized disease in psychological terms, where the person will hold their hands around their throats, and scream to the point of losing their voice, because they are screaming for the one thing they can either no longer have or no longer reach._

* * *

><p>Ohkayy, well, yeah, this is what I've been working on. I hope you guys enjoy this ;3;<p> 


End file.
